


Does mommy know what you'll do for a dollar son?

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Dom/sub, M/M, Piss Play, Power Play, Rafeal rapes Theo, Scott/Theo unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: Theo gets interrupted once again while trying to get some dam sleep in his car, but this time its an FBI agent who's a bit twisted.





	Does mommy know what you'll do for a dollar son?

Once again a flashlight shone through the windows of Theo's pick up, disturbing his sleep. Was there really nothing better for Beacon Hill’s finest to be doing than interrupting what precious little sleep he did get? 

Maybe it was the sheriff’s subtle way at getting back at him for what he had done to Stiles. Wouldn’t surprise him, everyone on this goddamn earth was just as corrupted as the next person but somehow he was the bad one? 

None of the pack had any problem with Peter, or Deucalion for that matter.

The flashlight swept around the twin cab of the pickup, and was of course followed by a loud tap on his window.

Growling to himself, Theo pushed himself up off the back seat.

“Yeah, yeah.” he muttered but the officer tapped on the window again. 

Sighing to himself, he shoved the keys into the ignition and wound the window down.

Getting a better look at the officer, he could make out that he wasn't a deputy but an FBI agent. Now this was overkill, even if Beacon Hill's own losers in blue had nothing better to do than disturb innocent people trying to sleep then surely the FBI must - like a drug bust or something.

“Young man, do you know it's illegal in the state of California to sleep in your motor vehicle?” a drawling voice lectured through the window.

“Yes.” he groaned back, he was tired, felt dirty, and just wanted five minutes peace.

“You, homeless boy?” the fed asked, still shining the torch around his pick up.

“No.” Theo snapped back “I just prefer sleeping in my pickup.”

“Funny kid. Parents kicked you out, did they?”

“Something like that.” he replied, rolling his eyes “Look, doesn’t the FBI have more important fish to catch than homeless teenagers? Like, I don’t know, serial killers?.

The torch shone right into his eyes, blinding him temporarily. He wasn’t sure what the guy’s deal was, but it was probably best just to go along with it. After Theo had nothing to worry about. There was no alcohol or drugs in the pick up, not that he could a) afford it or b) they would work on him.

The bright light shone intensely on him for a few moment as he tried to shield his eyes from the shine, what on earth could the FBI prick want? 

“How much for a blow job?”

It wasn't often that Theo was left speechless, but for a brief few seconds he found himself unable to respond.

“Excuse me?”

“Kid, you have two options, either you help a federal agent out or I book your ass and throw you in a cell with a bunch of criminals that would just adore a pretty bit of ass like you.”

Was this guy for real? 

“Right.” Theo snapped back. “Two slight problems with that, first being that sounds a lot like blackmail, which I’m pretty sure is illegal. Second problem is what exactly are you going to arrest me for? Sleeping in my truck? Because I’ll be out by breakfast tomorrow and you’ll be swimming deep in shit.”

The officer just chuckled “Earlier this evening a corner store down the road was robbed at gunpoint by a suspect who matches your description.”

“Wasn’t me through.”

“Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. Still, once we start probing around, find some more dirt. Life could get very difficult for you kid.”

Fucking power tripping agent. In the past he would of dealt with the inconvenience quickly and efficiently with his claws. But now he couldn’t risk Scott and his pack being alerted by dead bodies popping up where he was staying. 

Plus he reasoned to himself as he sat back in the seat, he did need gas, food and it would be nice to shower somewhere or buy some deodorant.

He could buy some better music on Google play to waste away the time. Distract himself from the bitterness of being lonely. Add to the fact that the agent obviously wasn’t about to leave him alone, the choice seemed already made.

“$150.” he stated coldly, leaning back up against the driver door. It was a buff, but it seemed better to start high, after all if the power hungry bastard wanted to pay $150 for a terrible blowjob, that was his choice. 

Surely it couldn’t be that hard to give a blowjob? He’d seen plenty of videos and it didn’t seem that hard, no pun intended. Not to mention the amounts of times he had almost given to actually physically seducing Scott.

Scott. That was the solution, he could just pretend it was Scott instead of whoever this agent was. That he was in Scott’s warm bed and not in a his cold pick up truck in the middle of nowhere. Scott gentle but firm hands guiding him down to his rock hard cock. 

Everything he could of had if he had just told the truth instead of trying to manipulate Scott’s pack in a vain effort to prove that everyone was corruptible. 

“Please. Homeless boys are a dime a dozen, I'll give you $50 and you'll swallow every drop.” Fuck, was that really all it was worth? No, he didn’t accept that,

“$100 is the lowest I'll go.” Theo replied calmly. He had no qualms with stripping his morals (or his clothes) but even he had to have a limit. 

The agent nodded in agreement “Right, you strip in the truck and walk across the rest area naked and kneel in front of my truck head lights, got it?”

Theo nodded, deciding not to question his kinks. He had already figured out that the agent got off on power play and that was fine with him. $100 was $100 and it meant he didn't have to risk shoplifting anything and being brought before Scott. . . he meant the sheriff. 

Actually, no, it was Scott.

Scott who had brought Kira up to remind Theo she didn't need a sword now to banish him to hell thanks to her training with the skinwalkers. He’d later learned from Liam that Kira was actually in town to confess her love to Malia and the two of them had disappeared down south together, but she could be summoned back at any time.

Somehow he had to try to patch things up with Scott, and the first thing was staying out of trouble.

Stripping off in the pick up, he stepped out into the cool air. He wasn't modest by any sense of the word and it was late at the night in the middle of nowhere.

Walking over the gravel barefooted had him hobbling so everything jiggled in the headlights of the agents truck. He had to have made quite a sight. 

Basking in the bright lights of the truck Theo stretched and twisted to show off his nicely shaped torso complete with six pack. If the agent wanted a show, he could have after all, Theo’s body was crafted to be admired. 

After the stretching he knelt as demanded and waited for what seemed like forever under the blaring light of the truck. He wondered if the agent got off over his perfectly sculptured body or just the fact he thought he had control over another person.

Finally the door opened and the agent strutted over to him. The scent of lust and need hit his nose like a freight train, oh yes the agent certainly was enjoying this. 

“What a good little bitch you are.” The agent said in a mock sweet voice, reaching down to grab Theo by the chin, lifting his head up to make eye contact. It was the first time he noticed that the agent had the same chocolate brown eyes as Scott but they lacked the warmth and compassion of the alpha’s eyes.

“Fuck, your pricey for a druggie, just as well your body is still in alright condition.” Alright condition Theo seethed, his body was the epitome of male physique. 

The agent then roughly let go of Theo’s jaw and slapped him hard across the cheek. Popping his jaw back into place, Theo took a calming breath. It would all be over soon, as soon as the dickweed oragasmed he’d realise what he had done and he’d run off like a frightened schoolboy. Theo just needed to get his cash first.

Mr. FBI pulled out his cock, which was already rock hard and slapped it against Theo’s still sore cheek. Waiting for instructing that didn't come Theo leaned forward to take his cock in his mouth when a warm liquid hit his face and ran down his chest.

“Fuck off” Theo spat , going to stand up but a firm hand grabbed him and shoved him back to his knees as the warm liquid poured over his body. This had crossed a line, he was going to gut the bastard.

“Don't even think about it slut or you're going down for the bag of cocaine in the back of my truck.” the officer hissed “Now suck it.”

Fuck, this prick was something else. Clenching his fists together so hard they drew blood he tried to consider his options. 

He could kill the guy but where would he go? The pack would know it was him and he’d be shoved back in a jail cell, only this time there would be no getting out. 

If he just pushed the agent off him and fled then who knew what the prick would do. Would he really frame Theo for cocaine? He seemed slimey enough to do it and then Theo’d be just as fucked. Maybe he could get to Scott first and plead his case but then who would Scott trust? Someone who lied to him, tore his pack apart and actually killed him or a FBI agent?

“I haven’t got all night whore!” The agent barked at him

“I’m not a whore.” Theo snapped back, letting his rage momentarily get the better of him. He was all alone in this situation, it was a big wide world out there and not one person cared about him and as such no one was going to save him. If he died he would barely rate a paragraph in the local paper.

“Oh really?” the agent asked antagonistically. “Tell me are you getting paid for this? Because that my friend, in the eyes of the law makes you a dirty little whore.”

Pushing everything to the back of his mind, he knew he had to simply get it over and done with.

He leaned forward, ignoring the stench and wrapped his mouth around the cock in front of him.

He was busy sucking when the officer pulled his cock out of Theo's mouth backhanded him.

“No teeth, you stupid bitch!” He shouted, spitting on Theo’s face. Scott wouldn't be so cruel, his touch would be lighter, gently correcting with kind words that Theo would mock for being lame while secretly enjoying it. 

He had no time to respond before the throbbing member was pushed back into his mouth. This time the agent grabbed his hair and rammed deep into his mouth causing Theo to gag.

After what seemed like eternity of rough thrusting the officer shot streams of cum down his throat with no warning. A firm hand reached down to stop him pulling off the cock pulsing deep in his throat and if he had been over dramatic he would have worried he might drown. 

He let the agent scoop the dribbles off his lip and shove them down his sore throat with his thumb. In his mind it was Scott, telling him what a good boy he was as he finished cleaning his hand, his tongue darting over the agents thumb.

Stepping back, the officer threw a couple of $20 bills at him while he still kneeling naked and wet on the gravel and then got in his truck and reversed back. The cold reality hit him harder than he thought it would, there was no naked spooning on Scott's bed as Scott's fingers traced invisible lines on his back and his head rested lightly on Scott's shoulder. No, this was the reality he deserved, alone, naked and cold in a messy puddle. 

Kneeling, dazed for just a second, he quickly came back to reality and bent over to pick up the bills scattered over the gravel. His knees and palms were bloody and he felt more dirty than he had before the whole thing had started, but it was over. With no witnesses he could pretend this never happened.

He would be able to get some gas and stay someplace cheap with a shower and get cleaned up. Maybe even get a meal and hot drink to sooth his throat before crashing in a bed and sleep the whole thing off, uninterrupted. 

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and he was puzzled to see the truck had only reversed back slightly and the agent was getting out again. 

Surely he didn't want more? Well he could actually get knotted, Theo wasn’t interested in being degraded any further. In fact, he was going to get in his truck and get as far away from this spot as possible. 

Just another repressed memory for the road. Nothing new, nothing he couldn't handle.

But the officer walked towards the picnic table so Theo continued collecting the bills and stood up, pausing as the guy came towards him again.

“What do you want now?” Theo tried to snap but his vocal chords were still sore from the throat fucking. 

There was something in each of the agents hands, it looked like a camera.

“You my friend are under arrest.” and handcuffs where sliding around his wrists before Theo had a chance to process what he was saying. 

“Hey wait, what for?” Theo demanded, tugging at the handcuffs which did nothing but caused his ass and junk to wobble.

“Prostitution is illegal, whore.” and he collected up the discard bills off the ground and shoved them back in his wallet. “And this is all the evidence I need.” he waved a camera in Theo's face.

“Ha! But you'll be on film too!” Didn’t the FBI have an intelligence test agents had to pass? Maybe this one was sick on that day.

“Really?” Asked the agent, before turning the camera to face Theo and playing back the video.

Theo could be seen clearly walking naked across the screen, before coming to a halt and stretching, the camera did a good job of capturing his muscles in the headlight before he knelt on the hard ground, but the agent was cropped from the waist up and the truck was off camera. There was nothing that gave away the fact that the faceless body was the FBI agent.

“You need to let me get dressed.” Theo demanded, once he was uncuffed he could overpower the asshole and escape, even on foot. He’d probably have time to grab something from the truck but even if he didn’t he could always just change into a coyote till he found a washing line to raid.

“I don't think so.” the officer slapped his bare ass and pushed him towards the back of his truck. 

He knew he was fucked so the only option left was using his supernatural strength to get free and escape. Did life always have to screw him over? 

All he need was one break, one chance to start anew. It definitely wasn’t what he deserved, but come on.

He yanked the handcuffs apart with less hassle and swung around to hit the bastard and knock him out. Unfortunately his punch was messy, a bit like Malia’s, too much emotion, not enough thought and the agent easily dodged it before he tasered him, Theo collapsed to the ground squirming as electricity pulsed through his body. It was time’s like this he could have done with retaining Tracey and Josh’s powers.

“Ah, I'll need the Beacon Hill’s cuffs I see.” as he cuffed Theo again, dragging him by his feet over the gravel and dumpeing him in the back of the truck.

“Your next stop is the cells, boy.”


End file.
